As shown in FIG. 1, by adding a white color W (or a yellow color Y) sub-pixel to a traditional RGB pixel arrangement constituted by sub-pixels of three kinds of colors (i.e. a red color R, a green color G and a blue color B) and utilizing corresponding sub-pixel rendering technology, a display panel 100 may present an image with sub-pixels of four kinds of colors. Compared with the RGB pixel arrangement of sub-pixels of three kinds of colors, the pixel arrangement of sub-pixels 110 of four kinds of colors can achieve a higher resolution and light transmittance. This is due to the fact that for the pixel arrangement of sub-pixels of four kinds of colors, a back light may be transmitted through white sub-pixels, and cannot be completely obstructed by a dense arrangement of the red sub-pixels R, the green sub-pixels G and the blue sub-pixels B as in the case of the RGB pixel arrangement of sub-pixels of three kinds of colors. Therefore, the light transmittance and brightness of the display panel 100 can be improved.
In addition, for the display panel 100 with sub-pixels 110 of four kinds of colors, during displaying an image of a single color (e.g. a red image, a green image or a blue image), since an aperture ratio of a single color (R/G/B) of the display panel 100 with sub-pixels 110 of four kinds of colors is only ¾ of an aperture ratio of a display panel with sub-pixels of three kinds of colors, there is a problem of low brightness.